


Ex-Boyfriends

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boyfriends, Engagement, Established Relationship, Exes, Harry Potter Mention, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco meets some of Hartley's Ex-Boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex-Boyfriends

Cisco pulled into the driveway of the Rathaway mansion, rejecting the man offering to park. Hartley directed him to his old parking spot. Cisco pulled in turned off the car, waiting. Hartley looked over at him with a small smile and stole a short kiss before opening the car door. 

“Fair warning, some of my ex boyfriends might be here.” Hartley said as he set a foot out on the concrete.

“You tell me this now?” Cisco hissed, grabbing Hartley’s hand as he tried to exit the car and pulling him back in forcefully.. 

Hartley laughed lightly. “You’ve never asked about them before and it’s not like you have anything to worry about. We’re engaged. Besides, they were all assholes. Most were trying to use me for my name before I finally came out to my parents. After I came out they all tried to stake some claim to me.” 

Cisco released Hartley’s hand with a nervous nod as they got out. The gold band on Hartley’s finger shining in the light of the driveway as Cisco laced their hands together. Hartley led Cisco inside with a smile. His parents were having a gala at the Rathaway mansion. Most of the elite in Central were in attendance and it was one of the few times they asked Hartley to come despite being on better terms now. The two walked in, the crowd was chatty, but silenced as they walked in before going back to speaking.. Most were catching up with each other. Cisco followed Hartley still not entirely comfortable with the spotlight on him. They both said hasty greetings to the people they passed as Hartley led Cisco through the room. Hartley grabbed a table, a server immediately providing champagne. Cisco took a sip and seconds later Hartley was being crowded by men. Cisco looked around them as the table filled immediately.  

Hartley’s face showed little emotion as the men chatted him up. Some flirted others raised eyebrows at his and Hartley’s entwined fingers. Hartley turned to each other the men with a short greeting as Cisco waved his hello.Hartley spoke to them curtly and with little interest, Cisco responding when he was addressed. When they all turned to focus on Hartley, Cisco took the chance to look over the men, five of them, anxiously. A darker skinned, muscular man batted his eyelashes at Hartley, arm around his shoulders as he laughed at something Hartley said. Another had his hands in his lap, silky, black hair in a high ponytail flowing down his back dress shirt looking like it was straining on his body. A redhead with a flirty smirk had Hartley’s other hand in his leaning across the darker skinned man with a smirk as he spoke to Hartley in a language Cisco could barely hear. Another, tanned man sat across from them arms crossed and muscles jutting proudly. He looked incredibly tall with black hair highlighted with purple and eyeliner around his eyes along with piercings in his ears. The last man was petite slightly muscled and blond, but spoke smoothly and with the perfect thing to say to every occasion. 

By the end of the night Cisco was reeling with anxiety and self consciousness. Hartley gave Cisco equally as much time as the other men, but he still felt in the way. The men didn’t look to judge him much and were kind of nice and included him, but he still felt out of place. One was in the science field, one a soccer player, the other a musician, another a model, and the last a novelist. All out did Cisco in every way. It hurt more when Hartley had introduced them as exes. How could he ever measure up? They were all freaking hot and good looking. Cisco also found out Hartley had a thing for guys with muscled arms. Though Cisco should have realized that because the firefighter he’d dated previously had massive arms too. While Cisco didn’t have much muscles and failed at anything PE. He did have his hair to make him feel better, but that one guy with the waist length ponytail and the silky, smooth hair had him beat even Cisco was jealous of it. 

“What are you thinking about?” Hartley asked before he pressed a small kiss to Cisco’s lips as they settled themselves in the car.

“Um, nothing.” Cisco smiled weakly. 

“Come on, Cisquito. I know you well enough by now to know when it’s ‘nothing’.” Hartley said as he brought Cisco’s hand to his lips and placed a short kiss on Cisco’s matching gold band. 

“Why me?” Cisco asked.

“Why would I not choose you.” Hartley countered. 

“I mean those guys in there were freaking hot, Hartley. Hell, I would have been in there flirting if I wasn’t engaged.” 

Hartley shrugged. “They all have nothing on you, Cisco. I’d still choose you.”  

“But why?” Cisco asked with a frown. 

“Because you were the first to actually understand me fully. Admittedly it was forced, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” Hartley said, moving the stray hair strands from Cisco’s eyes. “You’re perfect and you actually care about me.” 

Cisco nodded. “I-I’m sorry for being so eh about this.” 

“It’s my fault. The media put them up to it.” Hartley said. “Looking for a scoop. Like I said, assholes.” 

Cisco snorted. “I’m not attending one of these in a hurry.” 

“You think I want to?” Hartley laughed. “Though I can think of a few things to save the night?” 

“Harry potter marathon plus cuddling?” Cisco asked hopefully as he pulled into their driveway.

Hartley nodded, a wide smile on his face as Cisco hurried out of the car to hartley’s side before reaching into the car and lifting Hartley into his arms bridal style. Hartley laughed loudly as Cisco carried him to their doorstep. He let Hartley down softly and kissed him softly before entering the house excitedly, already pulling off his tie and dress shirt.


End file.
